


Wilted to Nothing

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [144]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Sick" Dean, Episode: s09e22 Stairway to Heaven, First Blade, Flowers, M/M, Mark of Cain, Personification, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark affected Dean in the Worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 22 Stairway to Heaven

It was kind of like watching a flower wilt.

At first, it was beautiful. It's colors are bright and vibrant, and the other flowers envied the gracefulness that seemed to follow it everywhere. It was the most stunning flower to have ever grown.

And then one day, it got crushed.

It didn't die right away. It just kind of curled up and tried to be as small as possible so it wouldn't get hurt again, but that wasn't enough to keep it as beautiful as it used to be. The other flowers leaned away from the it. They were no longer jealous.

It stayed sad and crumpled for a long time. It tried so hard to grow again and become the flower it used to be. It tried to straighten up and become as strong as it used to be. And it almost worked.

But now the flower was different.

Instead being described with the words grace and beauty, the words used were ugly and angry, and the flower felt alone. The little flower was its own destruction.

Dean was like a wilted flower. His stupid decision to take on that stupid Mark to use the stupid Blade was slowly taking him down. And Sam was powerless to stop it.


End file.
